The Accident
by chocolate3271
Summary: The team is on it's way home from a conference when fate takes an evil turn. E/C R/N not so good with summuries please give it a try, Ch 4 is up and ready
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea while watching the episode Going Under I hope you enjoy please read and review. **

The scene.

The team is driving home from a seminar that Steler required they all go to. The team decides to car pool. So it is about 8:30pm and they are all crammed into Horaito's hummer and it is dumping rain. They are taking a back way and they are out of Tampa and on a dirt road somewhere between Miami And Tampa. The team have to cross a old wooden bridge over a medium sized river. The road is windy road and on a ledge. The road is dirt and slippery. The characters in this story are Horaito, Ryan, Calleigh , Alexx , Eric, and Natalia.

( Horaito's POV)

Boom, went the thunder outside the Hummer as we drove down the road. We had just sat the longest seminar in the history of seminars. The rain poured, drenching the car. The water rolled down the windshield in waterfalls. Behind me. I heard the occasional laugh of Eric or Ryan who were watching a movie on Eric's laptop. Behind them Calleigh and Natalia who were sitting in the very back were talking away about something unknown to me. Alexx who was sitting in the passenger seat beside me was playing solitaire on her iPod, all seemed to be peaceful.

The later we drove into the the night the harder the rain seemed to come down. The harder the rain came the winder the road got. The wind blew hard and the rain poured almost like we were in the middle of a hurricane. I shuttered when I thought of driving in a hurricane. I didn't want to do that again.

We were on a steep ledge and I was driving carefully and steadily making sure to go at the right speed. I didn't want to slip off the edge. Natalia and Calleigh voices were the only thing heard in the silence. The silence was interrupted when the unmistakable sound of metal slamming against metal was ripped the silence. The car was was slammed from the right side violently sending the car the spinning out of control. The car went barreling over the ledge. We rolled and flipped down the ledge of the mountain. I could hear the terrifying screams as flew from the edge of the hill. We slammed and thrown. The last thing I saw was a branch flying though the windshield.

I woke up to a wet feeling on my knees it seemed to be getting higher. I opened my eyes to darkness. Sheer terrifying darkness. Darkness like no other. I put my hand on my throbbing head. I felt a slippery substance on my fingers. Then the wetness had rose to my hips. I finally looked down and saw water creeping up. Cool black water was filling the cab. " God no this can't be happening" I thought to myself. I had to help the others.

" Hello." I manged to get out. " Is anyone awake." I asked. I waited but got no response. I needed to help my team. I would have to work quickly to help them all. I started by trying to lift my arm to unbuckle my seat belt. But a sharp pain in my elbow stopped. I couldn't see it but I knew my elbow was broken. So I lifted my other arm and undid the belt. I started to crawl out of my seat but I couldn't my legs wouldn't let me they were stuck under the collapsed steering wheel. The water in the cab was rising even quicker. I struggled to get the steering wheel off but it wouldn't budge. Then I tried and tried but the water was up to my neck and was getting higher. Then I stopped this was it this was the end. I let go of the wheel and let water finish filling the cab. It was too late for me or anyone.

Or was it.

**That was the first chapter. Is it the end for Horaito and his team. Please review for chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for the delay. Read and review. Jeremy is the guy who hit them**

The scene

The team is stuck in a Hummer that is slowly sinking in the river. Horaito is the only one conscious but is stuck under the wheel the rest of the team's condition is unknown. Jeremy is a college teenager that was coming home for the holiday. The team is coming one way and he was coming the other. He tried to avoid hitting them but the two cars collide sending the team over the edge of the cliff.

(Jeremy's POV)

" Oh my gosh Oh my gosh." I said getting out of my car that was letting out smoke out of smashed engine. I ran to the edge of the cliff where the other car had went over. I look over the cliff and saw the destroyed car sinking in the river.

" Jeremy." yelped Bo getting out of the passenger seat of the car. " We have got to help them." I said trying to get down the ledge to those people. Bo was up on the ledge calling 911. I made it down to the sinking car. I looked in and saw a car full of people. The door was so bashed in that I couldn't open it. I looked around for something to break the window. I found a large branch and with all my might I broke the window letting water flow out with great speed out of the car.

I saw the first guy unconscious laying his head gently on the seat. " Sir." I whispered. " Can you hear me ?" I said taking his pulse. His pulse was steady. His groan was music to my ears.

" Talia ." I heard him mumble his eyes fighting to open. " Sir I need you to stay awake okay help is coming don't worry you will be okay. " I said trying to reassure him.

Then he shut his eyes again. " Sir sir I need you to stay awake." I said trying to wake him.

" Help." a voice was calling. The voice had come from the drivers side of the car. I quickly climbed around the car. I saw a man struggling to stay conscious

I heard the wail of sirens coming from everywhere. Then a bright light was shined on my face.

" You there." boomed the voice " Are you assisting the accident ?' he boomed down to me. " They need help!" I yelled up " Please help them." I yelled again. Then I heard the shouts of other people. " Down here." one yelled. Then all sorts of black people shaped objects came down.

(Frank's POV)

I had just gotten the call that the team had been involved in a crash and were stuck and they were injured. I got in my car. flipped on the siren and drove like a mad man to the location I was given.

It was raining so hard I could barely see in a foot in front of me. The rain pelted the windshield like bullets.

I pulled up to the scene and saw a teenage boy standing on the ledge of the slope calling to some.

" Hey you ." I called to him. " What happened ?" I asked him the boy turned to face me. He was hard to see in the rain and the dark.

" Sir." he said " Jeremy and I were driving home for break when we hit the other car and they flew over the edge." he said staring at me " Those people are hurt Jeremy is trying to help them" he said pointing down the hill.

Not ten seconds after he finished his sentence the unmistakable sound of helicopter came over the mountain.

I looked over the ledge to see Horaito's Hummer smashed and sinking in the river. I quickly down the steep ledge to smashed car. I heard noises on the drivers side and saw a teenage boy trying to help Horaito.

He spotted me right away. " I need help." he said " He's alive but stuck ." he said not taking his eyes from Horaito.

I waded to him. The kid moved out of my way so I could get to Horaito. I pulled with all my might along with the boys strength to pull off the door.

" Hang on bud it's going to be alright." I said wrestling off his seat belt once he was free from the belt I started to hoist him on to my shoulders when I heard " They're down there." I heard the first boy tell Search and Rescue.

I pulled Horaito on to my shoulders and started up the muddy ledge. I needed both hands to hold Horaito on me so I would have to trust my feet. I started up the hill as the first of dawn peaked over the hills.

I grunted as I took the first step on the steep ledge. " Team." I heard Horaito whisper.

" They are gonna be okay." I told him reassuringly. " Frank ? " I heard him choke out " Yeah pal I'm here. I'm gonna get up to safety. You're are gonna be alright ." I whispered back to him

Then a young man came up to me. I could tell he was rescue. " Sir do you need help ?" he asked " I got him help the others." I command him. " We have to get them out of the wreck before the car sinks completely." I told him

I made it to the top of the ledge and I hurried over the red and white Helicopter. The EMS came out with a spinal board they laid it down I carefully laid Horaito's fragile body down on it. As the EMS strapped him down I caught a glimpse of Horaito's crystal blue eyes. I could see fear in his eyes pure fear.

" You gonna be alright I promise ." I said as they finished strapping him down " I'm gonna be there when you wake up I promise but right now I need to help the others" I said

" We need help over here !" said a voice coming up the ledge. " What do we got." I yelled as I ran over I saw Ryan strapped to the spine board being rushed up the side of the cliff I quickly help them pull him up. They put them in the same chopper with Horaito and the Helicopter took off toward the hospital.

I raced back down towards the wreck The water level was rising it was lighter out so we could rescue. When I got down there I they were pulling out Eric and Alexx.

" Hey !" a Rescue person called " We need more hands." he shouted. " What's going on ? " I shouted. " The back of the car is smashed in by a huge tree the people in the back are trapped. The weight of the tree is increasing the speed of sinking." he shouted back

Rushing up the hill Eric and Alexx were free strapped to spine boards and being rushed up to the second Helicopter.

Just then the car moaned and slipped off the bank and was completely submerged in the water with Calleigh and Natalia trapped and unconscious inside.

**Okay that was a longer chapter the next one will be a hint shorter. Will Frank be able to rescue Calleigh and Natalia ? So many questions so little time please read and review thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter yea! Also thank you for all those wonderful reviews. Please read review.**

(Frank's POV)

The Hummer had just sunk underneath the water trapping two people inside. I immediately was in the water looking for an entry point. Calleigh and Natalia didn't have very long in there. I found a broken window where they had pulled Ryan and Eric out. I was too big for the hole I needed someone smaller.

" Hey kid get over here!" I said to the college boy who found them. He rushed over. " You can fit though there." I said pointing to the hole. " Get in there and try to get them to the hole and I will get them out from there. "You have to hurry they don't have long." I told him helping him into the Hummer.

(Jeremy's POV)

The officer had just told me I needed to save those people trapped inside. So did as I was told. I jumped into the river and swam though the narrow opening. I had to do this fast. I maneuvered though the car reaching the back seats. I almost threw up when I saw how injured they were. I quickly checked both pulses. One had a slow one and the other had a faint one. I knew I was running out of time when I went to move the brown haired one and blood was flowing from her leg dieing the water red. I didn't know how bad the blond haired one was.

I untangled the brown haired women from her seat belt but saw she and the other woman were holding hands. I pulled them apart and headed toward the hole to get her out. I got her to the hole and the officer pulled her out. My lungs were screaming for air but the other woman needed help. I swam back to were the other woman was trapped. Then I saw something that almost stopped my heart. The woman's head was bleeding very badly and she was bleeding into the water. I had to act fast. I untangled her from her seat belt and swam to the hole my lungs were really screaming now. I couldn't give up on her. I gave her to the officer and swam out myself.

Once I made it to the surface I took a breath of beautiful air. I coughed and sputtered until I was breathing normal once again.

( Natalia's pov)

Everything was a giant haze. I could here people shouting but it sounded like they were under water. My eyes peeked open a little bit. What is going on ? I could feel I was strapped to something. I felt something next to my hand I realized it was Calleigh's hand. I grabbed it and held on to it tightly. Then I shut my eyes falling back into a sea of blackness.

(Frank's POV)

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room in those uncomfortable plastic chairs. It was quiet and painful waiting to know if my friends were going to be okay. Every tick of the clock on the wall made more and more crazy.

" Family of Horaito Caine." a doctor said looking at a check board. " That's me," I said popping from my chair. " Mr Caine has a grade 2 concussion and dislocated shoulder and 3 broken ribs and a smashed elbow." he said reading his chart. " Can I see him ? " I asked remembering my promise to him. " Yes but he is asleep room 323." he said going off to tend other patients. I walked down the hallway to his room. I sat down by his bed in the chair. Then he started to stir.

" Good to have you back." I said as his eyes opened and he looked at me. " Team ?" he asked. " We got them all out of the car." They are all going to be okay." I told him.

Meanwhile in the OR

The helicopter landed on the landing pad was met with a couple of stretchers. Natalia let go of Calleigh's hand when the spinal board she was strapped to was pulled out and she was put on to a stretcher.

" Skull fracture!" yelled an paramedic when they were rushing Calleigh into surgery. Calleigh's bleeding head was wrapped in a thick bandage but some blood still trickled down her face. An oxygen mask was placed on face. She had stopped breathing a couple of times in the helicopter. Her neck had a heavy brace on it. Her right leg was broken pretty badly. Her left arm was smashed from the other car hitting her side of the back seat. She had a large cut her hip.

Natalia also had a oxygen mask on. Her leg was heavily bandaged where her bone had snapped and went though her skin. As they rushed her into the or they were putting pressure on the wound on her back. " Possible spinal fracture!" yelled a doctor racing her into surgery. 3 of ribs were broken. Her right wrist was shattered and she ruptured her appendicitis had ruptured.

Ryan had been rushed into surgery as soon as the helicopter landed. His leg had snapped and tore a blood vessel. 3 of his ribs were fracture and 1 was broken. He had a grade 2 concussion similar to Horaito's. When the Hummer flipped he broke his collar bone.

Eric who had been sitting next to Ryan when the Hummer crashed. His knee cap was slammed into what was in front him shattering his knee cap. He hit his head giving him a grade 3 concussion. 2 of his ribs had fractured on impact. He tore the muscle in his knee when it broke. His right humerus was fractured and left hand was broken.

Alexx who was in the front seat next to Horaito was rushed into emergency surgery. Her right arm was snapped at the elbow out of her skin. " lacerated kidney ." yelped a doctor putting pressure on the rapidly bleeding kidney. Alexx's left Tibia was shattered. Broken shoulder blade and a broken hip.

The machines in the operating room beeped as medical team operated on the very injured person. " Get me some blood." yelled the doctor trying to save the patient. " Blood type?" asked a nurse getting the blood. " A positive." said another nurse. Just then the machine started to beep rapidly. " Heart rate is dropping. "They 're going into V fib !" yelled the doctor. " Get me the paddles." yelled the doctor as he grabbed hem off the crash cart. "Charge 300." yelled the doctor as he shocked them their body jolted as nothing happened. " Charge 350!" yelled the doctor as they jolted up and down. He took a shot and rammed it into their heart their body jolted . The machine went back to it's pace but the doctor put his hands down from the person.

" They're in a coma." he said putting his tools down. " Now they may never wake up."

**Not my best cliff hanger but it works. Hope you enjoyed please review. Thanks I will update again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back with a new chapter. Thank you all the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy. L4 l5**

(Natalia's POV)

I woke with a terrible headache. It felt like someone was banging a hammer against my head over and over again. My eyes open to the brightness of the room. The light on the ceiling was too bright to my liking. A soft beep quietly echoed in the room.

I tried to sit up but I didn't have the strength. I flopped back down against the pillows. Something didn't feel right. Then it all sunk in I couldn't feel anything below my waist. The door opened and closed a doctor walked into my room. I squinted my eyes at the very bright light. " Mrs Boa Vista how are you feeling ?' he asked me. " My head feels like someone is hitting my head over and over with a large hammer." I said. " It feels like someone is jamming a ice pick into my side." I replied thinking about the rest of the team. " I can't seemed to feel anything below my waist." I finished.

" Mrs Boa Vista you have fractured L4 and L5 vertebra ?"The doctor said. "A broken back?" I thought. That means I could quite possibly not walk again and my job requires a lot of walking and rushing from place to place. My head started to throb thinking about all this not walking stuff. " Will I be able to walk again?" I asked rubbing the headache away.

" You are a strong person so if you work hard there is a huge chance you will walk again." The doctor told me. After he left the room. I ran my fingers over the cast on my leg trying to figure out what had happen. I closed and thought back to what I remember. I remember being in the Hummer and chatting with Calleigh about the growing romance between a couple of lab tech. Then I remembered just as I was telling Calleigh that they almost kissed when her side of the car was struck. I was thrown into the my side of the car. Then Calleigh and I screamed and held on to each other when we rolled down the slope being thrown every which way. I large rock had coming flying though the window striking Calleigh in the head knocking her unconscious. The last thing I remember is a sharp pain in my back and darkness.

I wonder if the others were okay. My head couldn't think this much I put my fingers on my throbbing my head. The door creaked open and I saw Frank enter though the door. He came over and sat with me. " The worst thing I could ask right now is how are you?" Frank said looking at me. I chuckled. " How are the others doing ?' I asked. " I just got word on Ryan. He broke his leg pretty bad. " he told me. " Horaito broke his elbow and got a concussion." Frank continued. " Calleigh fractured her skull and broke her leg pretty badly." Frank said. " They say she might not remember any of us." Frank said " That isn't the worst the fracture mixed with her lung condition sent her into a coma." He continued. " We don't know anything on Alexx yet." Frank finished.

I couldn't help it the pain mixed with the confusion I started to cry. Tears ran down my face. " Sorry." I said. " I can't help it." I said though tears. I felt Frank pull me into a hug. " It's okay to cry." He whispered. " I'm know it's scary and a lot to handle." Frank said wiping tear from my face. " You're not alone on this. I sat with Ryan before I came to talk to you. All he didn't want pain killers. All he wanted to was to know if you were okay." Frank whispered. " Ryan or anyone else on the team will not let you go though this alone. That I can promise." He told letting me lay against his chest. I heard him hum a song until my eyes gently shut.

**I know it is super short. The next one will be longer I promise. Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	5. Author notes

**Hello everyone,**

I would like to make it clear that the person mentioned in chapter 2 is not Calleigh. The person is Alexx. When Frank mentioned that they had heard nothing on Alexx, it was intended that the person in the coma was Alexx and not Calleigh. I am going to make it clear I am not a doctor or a medical professional. Google can only tell you so much. I would like to apologize if I offended anyone with my lack of medical knowledge. I am going to strive to better my medical knowledge. If anyone catches a mistake that needs to be fixed please let me know.

Thanks,

Chocolate3271


End file.
